


Little Dove

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Before The Great Calamity, F/M, No Smut, One Shot, Revali - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: For the first time in her life, the reader finally gets to experience what it is like outside of Castle Town. Her father is sent on a business trip and she is more than happy to come along. When their carriage is attacked by bandits, a certain blue Rito comes to their rescue. You can thank me now.*The rating is for attempted rape at the beginning of the story. The major character death comes at the end. If you have problems with either of these, please don't read.Otherwise, it is a rather fluffy love story. I wanted to make this T, but I like to explore a bit of a darker theme.





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, check the ratings before you read.  
> *The rating is for attempted rape at the beginning of the story. The major character death comes at the end. If you have problems with either of these, please don't read.  
> Otherwise, it is a rather fluffy love story. I wanted to make this T, but I like to explore a bit of a darker theme.
> 
> Wow, this has been in the works for about 3 months now. I had to squeeze this in between my two other major projects. Please enjoy!

Threading the curtain through your fingers, you pulled it back slightly. Just a peek. Your mother wouldn’t notice. Your lips curled up into a smile at seeing the countryside of Hyrule pass by. Never in your whole life have you left Castle Town. The world was so green beyond the confines of your luxurious prison.

You would sneak out of course. But, it would only be to the edge of town. Always looking out, never experiencing. Now...now fortune has finally favored your side as your father finally let you come with him on a business excursion.

“(Y/N) shut that curtain! Do you want some burglars know that there are delicate beauties in this carriage? We would get robbed and raped in a second!”

You let the curtain fall back into its proper place. Hands folded, you lowered your head and repeated your life’s mantra of “Sorry, mother.” Yes, you were always a disappointment. _Why can’t you be more ladylike? Why must you embarrass me? Why, why, why?_ And you would always answer with _‘Sorry, mother.’_

The sudden stop of the carriage had you refocus your thoughts to catching yourself. Your mother opened the panel between her and the driver. “Charles, why have we stopped?” A long pause with no answer had you worried. “Charles!” Your mother demanded.

Still, no answer.

Only silence.

Until the door flew open and a hand yanked you out of the carriage. You were tossed to the dusty road. “Eh, look at this little cutie.” A second set of feet encroached on your vision. “Ah, yah. She will go for a hefty price.” You tentatively looked up. The two men were scraggly and downright ugly, if you were honest with yourself. Crooked teeth filled their mouths and complemented their mocking sneers.

The thinner one dragged you to your feet. “Come now, love. You want to give old Harley a kiss?” You avidly shook your head. The man who called himself ‘Harley’ took a fist full of the top of your dress and ripped it open. Your arms tried to cover your now exposed breasts. You screamed for him to stop. Yet the robber still came closer, lips puckered and hands tight to prevent an escape. You closed your eyes in fear.

A peck of warmth enveloped your face. Not from a kiss, but a splatter of blood. Your eyelids opened once more to see the robber fall to his side, with an arrow in his head.

“My, my. They are just getting worse, aren't they?” A blue birdlike creature flapped twice before landing on the ground. His eyes widened a bit. Only to have his beak curl into a smile. “I know. I’m handsome, aren't I?”

You tried to walk towards him, but your legs only took bow-like steps. The bird chuckled. “Like a newborn pigeon. Exposed and all…” Your face flushed at the realization of your exposure. You wrapped your arms around your chest. The bird laughed again at your embarrassment. “Oh my dear pigeon…”

“Master Revali, stop being so mean to her.”

Another white bird rounded the corner and put his hands on his hips. The blue bird, well, Revali, rolled his eyes and took off his blue scarf. He opened it to its full length and draped it around your shoulders. “Flightless, featherless creature, you need to understand the meaning of this gift. It is a sign of my champion status. If you do anything to it, well, you can see what I do to people who don’t line up with me.” Revali nodded to the robber on the ground. “This is the greatest honor you will ever have in your life. When you get to Rito Village, I _do_ expect this back.”

In awe, you pulled the scarf closer to your chest. This pulled a smile from Revali’s beak. He nodded to the other bird and sailed straight up into the air. Your mind raced with what kind of magic he could do. _Does he control wind? Make tornadoes or expel air through his wings?_ Goddess, it was a sight though.

Your mother ran around the carriage and wrapped you in her arms. “Oh my sweet baby! Oh did they hurt you? What did those…” Yet, her words were lost on you as you felt the scarf around you. It was warm, soft. “Master Revali…” you whispered to yourself.

~~~~~~

Your mother finally opened the curtain. Finally, you were able to see the tall village of the Rito. Blood and heat pooled in your cheeks upon seeing similar creatures to Master Revali fly around the village.

 _So that’s what Rito are…_ You thought, embarrassed.

The driver opened the door to the carriage and held out his hand for you and your mother. Once in the fresh air, your eyes widened at the full splendor of Rito village. The massive structure twisted and twirled around a center pillar that easily was taller than Hyrule castle. Rito of all ages flew around the wooden structure, coming and going. The sky has never looked so alive.

“Come on now (Y/N), stop staring like a fool.” Your mother tugged you along. “Charles, carry our bags to the inn.” As you took your first steps in the village, everyone turned to look at you. Ears turned down in embarrassment, you tried to make yourself smaller. So small that no one would notice you. Yet, they stared, whispered, and pointed at the spectacle of a Hylian, half naked and a nervous wreck. You pulled the blue scarf closer to your chest.

Why was everyone staring at you like this?

More importantly why couldn’t you have just changed in the carriage? Oh yeah, it would be ‘improper’ to change in any place without a screen between you and your maid. _We didn’t even bring the maids!_ What you would give for one right now thought to shield you. _Really, isn’t parading your half naked daughter through the streets_ **_more_ ** _improper?_

Praise the goddess that the elder’s house had some siding to it. Upon entering the ‘house,’ the old Rito stood up, cane assisting, and walked over to your father. “Ah, I wondered if it was you who arrived. The village is in quite a stir. But, looking at your daughter I see why. And what happened for you to get that scarf young lady? Revali is quite particular about it.”

You blushed. Words refused to form in your mouth. But, a nudge from your father prompted them to come out. “We were attacked and...umm...the bandits ruined...my state of dress. Master Revali gave me this to cover myself.”

The elder nodded. “Well, even still for him to be...so kind is often a rarity. I think that’s what all the commotion was _actually_ about.” The elder nodded. And nodded. Then stopped.

Your father tapped on his shoulder. The old Rito snapped his head up. His feathers fluffed out. “Oh, sorry...I must have fallen asleep. Well, shall we get started on...on…”

“Our deal.” Your father interjected.

“Ah, yes, yes, right.”

Your mother bowed and shoved you down to do the same. “If you will excuse us, we wish to cozy up our accommodations.” She then shooed you out the door.

~~~~~~

Finally with a screen in sight, you could finally change into something more decent. But, that did leave the problem of the scarf. You gently folded and placed it on the table behind the screen. The blue _was_ quite stunning. If you remembered correctly, it was a symbol of the royal family of Hyrule. The princess would wear it all the time. Not that you could get close to her of course. A ‘bad influence’ your mother called her. ‘All that _researching_ is a waste on someone who is to rule. Well, she is an heir to a throne of failure… You are _not_ to repeat that!’

“(Y/N)! Hurry up will you?” your mother’s shrill voice cried.

You hurried your shuffling out of your now ruined dress. You rolled your eyes. Getting lost in your own thoughts was the only thing you were _allowed_ to do. Yet, when she would infringe on that, it would always feel like the last bit of happiness was snuffed out.

You grabbed your new dress and underdress. Beginning your work, you put the underdress over you. Then, your dusty pink dress over that. All buttons lined up, hair in order, you walked out from the screen with a smile.

Yes, you were happy. You were _always_ happy. That’s how it had to be. That’s how it always was in this joyous, happy prison.

Clutched to your chest was something from out of that prison. Master Revali’s blue scarf still sent tingles up your spine whenever you held it. “Stop doing that. The masses might get ideas.”

“Sorry, mother.”

She opened the door to the outside and hurried you along. You sighed as you saw how many stairs there were to get to where you were going. The last time you were a bit...distracted. But now, you could take in the full, leg-burning splendor that was Rito Village. A hand pushes you along.

Step after step put you in agony. Hylia above, you were jealous that the Rito could fly. You would watch them dive in and out on the landing pads. Feathers, wings...freedom. Your heart twisted at the last realization. Another hand pushed you out of your thoughts. “Hurry up!” your mother snapped.

You turned into the sheltered house that the elder and your father were in. As you pulled back the cloth that served as the door, your heart leaped out of your chest. Three men were sitting at the low table. Your father was on the right side. But, next to the elder on the left was the blue bird himself, “Master Revali.” This pulled a smile from his beak.

Your mother pushed the back of your head downward. “My apologies, she is quite the uncouth girl.”

Revali chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m used to being stared at in awe. Part of being the best flyer and archer in all of the Rito.” His eyes trailed lower on your body. At first, you blushed from thinking he was eyeing you. But once he held out his hand, you blushed from embarrassment of what he really meant.

You scurred to kneel beside him. Your arms shot out, presenting the scarf to him. “T...thank you so much for letting me borrow this!”

Revali let out a amused puff of air. “Of course, I couldn’t just let a little pigeon run around naked. What kind of man would I be?”

“Revali…” The old Rito sighed. “Be nice to our guests.”

Revali rolled his eyes. “Ok. You’re welcome, little dove.” He leaned back on his hands. Another smile and an amused puff of air came from his yellow beak. “Oh, do you wish to bask in my presence a bit more?” You blinked and stood up as fast as you could, catching your slip up.

“Really, could you be more unrefined?” you mother mumbled to you. Your mother sat next to your father. In turn, you rested your knees on the pillow next to hers.

Promptly, the food was served in front of you. Seafood meunière garnished with fresh greens. The fish was probably caught that day. Goddess, the flatware made the food even more palpable. It was made of white wood with an etched flower pattern around the rim. And, if you were honest with yourself, they were prettier than the ones at home to whom your mother was very fond of.

“(Y/N) is a rather strange child. She has interests not normal for a lady.” Your mother dismissed you with a small wave. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. She always did this...to make herself look good.

Revali looked between you and your mother, slightly smirked and asked, “What kinds of interests? I am genuinely curious.”

Your mother blushed, knowing better than to try and shuffle this one under the rug. It pulled a smile from your lips. Normally, people would brush you off as some kind of degenerate. They would then only focus on the perfect lady, your mother. But now, she was actually _caught_. “W...well...ummm...Archery is one thing. She always wants to go out with the boys. A rather an undesirable trait.”

Revali’s eyes switched to you. He tilted his head back slightly, giving you an inquisitive look. “Interesting.”

His actions caused you to blush and continue with your food. Suddenly, the food wasn’t as appetizing as it once was. You put a bit more into your mouth, chewing slowly so you wouldn’t have to eat much more.

The archer’s eyes were still focused on you when you gave him a second glance. Two yellow, feathered eyebrows lifted up as he said, “You know, I think it would be a fun idea to take her out to the archery range to watch my impressive skill. It would be quite the treat. For her, of course.”

You quickly swallowed your food. A wave of heat rushed over your face at his offer. Your mother quickly put her hand on your lap. “I don’t think that is good for her. After all it is quite dangerous around weapons. She could get hurt.”

Revali’s smile instantly turned to a scowl. “Are you insinuating the possibility of my arrow missing its mark?”

Now, your mother turned bright red. “O...of course not...I just am worried she will get in the way…”

The blue Rito turned his attention back to you. “Well, my little dove? What will it be?”

Your mother waved her hand. “She couldn’t possibly-”

“I would love to.” Your mouth spilled words before you could even think. A sharp pain from your mother’s nails dug into your leg. But, you didn’t care. How could you? Master Revali wasn’t just offering you a chance to watch him...but freedom from your diamond encrusted chains. At least, for a little while.

With a smile and a breeze of air, Revali flapped to his feet. “Well then, let us be off.” When he noticed your lack of movement, he hulled you to your feet by your arm. “Come now, little dove, and hold on tight.” He jumped out of the window with you in tow.

You were screaming and he was laughing. “Hold on to me!” Revali flipped face down, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck. Then, you felt like the whole world was pushing down on you as he turned upwards. Your lungs pushed out all the air in your body. He looked back at you slightly, “Come now, little dove! I thought you would scream more! First time flying?”

“Y...yes…” you managed to stammer out. You opened up your eyes. You could see Hyrule castle from here. You could...see the whole world from here! “Wow…”

Revali chuckled beneath you. “I know, impressive flying techniques. I’m the best flyer in all of the Rito, not to brag of course.”

“N..no...I mean yes! But, you can see everything from up here. The world...is really this big?” Tears trailed past your eyes and flew behind you.

Revali turned his head to look back at you. “You really are a little dove.” You turned your head to meet his eyes.

Your brows pinched up in a question. “You...ummm...keep calling me that.”

He turned his head back around. “Doves are caged for the beauty. Their wings clipped so they can never fly away.” You sighed. Of course he was right. It had to be obvious from your enthusiasm and sparkling eyes. “We all have our cages though. Right now, I’m in charge of piloting that beautiful metal bird you see right there. Simply to _assist_ this twinky little knight. A waste of my talents if you ask me. I feel...held back.” He snapped his head back to you. “D..don’t tell anyone I said that!” For a second, before he turned back around, you swore his pink feathers got even pinker. _Was that...a blush?_ “Well… we are there.”

You looked past his head and saw a rather large hole amongst secluded mountains. On the cliff faces there were targets all around and a pavilion off to the right of it all. “It’s different than the ones we have back home.”

“Of course! I helped design this to match my growing archery skills. Go ahead, bask in its splendor.” Revali landed on the ledge of the pavilion with the delicacy of a falling feather. “So, how was your first time in the skies?” As you left his back, your legs seemed to give out on their own. Thankfully, Revali caught you before you fell. “Well now, falling for me already?”

Your face turned bright red and hot as the sun. Master Revali simply chuckled and helped you sit on the ground. “T...thank you.” You stammered. He smiled and tilted his head, bringing his beak closer to your face. Your hands gripped the hem of your dress tightly. Your breath nearly stopped. Revali nipped at a hair in front of your face and tucked it behind your ear with his beak.

“There, I wish to see your face when you are witnessing my grand display of skill.” Goddess how he was making your heart beat like a war drum was unfair. He stood up and took one of the bows off the rack, plucked it, and grabbed a quiver. “Now, make sure not to blink, you may miss it.” He added with a wink.

The Rito jumped off of the ledge and flew fast, like an arrow itself. He pulled back on his bow and released the first arrow. It was a perfect hit. Then the second, another hit! You clapped at his performance. “I have never seen such accuracy!” you exclaimed.

Revali simply scoffed, “Those were warm up shots! How about I show you what _true_ mastery of the bow is!” With a twist of the hips and a dive, he landed at the bottom of the range. He leveled out his wings with the ground. Air swirled around them, lifting him into the air, spiraling around the pillar in the center, annihilating all the targets in his assent. He was right, if you were to blink, you _would_ have missed it. Standing on the central pillar, arms crossed and poised, stood Master Revali.

You were frozen in place, absolutely astonished. What would you even say in this situation? It was the most amazing display of...anything you have ever witnessed. Soon, the Rito took notice. “I know, no words to explain how magnificent it was!” He jumped off and glided through the air in front of you. He stood in front of you in silence for a while, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Well, a bit of praise is due...at least.”

“You...were amaz-”

“I know! Revali’s Gale is what I dubbed my most spectacular move. A mastery of aerial arts. The envy of the Rito. The epitome of perfection in every way!” He rested a hand on his chest. “I am Master Revali, master of the skies. And what is your mantra my little dove?”

Master Revali stayed silent, waiting. You were blinking, trying to get a hold on the situation. “My name is (Y/N) daughter of-”

“No, not what are you. _Who_ are you?” Dumbfounded you opened your mouth a few times, only to shut it. What could you do? What even _were_ you to someone who is...this amazing?

A blush ran across your face as your shuffled through your memories. Singing lessons, “proper” lessons, dancing lessons, reading poetry, and reciting it at small, dainty parties.

Words dribbled out of your mouth like poison. “A girl who was told what to do and she did it. A life of luxury but so much loneliness. Eventually to be married off to the highest bidder.”

Revali’s face dropped. “I...didn’t expect for you to get so...sentimental.”

You waved your hands in front of your face. “I didn’t mean that! You were so kind to show me your fantastic moves and let me fly on your back! I’m so sorry I made you feel uncomfortable!” Revali simply chuckled and took a seat beside you.

“Well, I expected you to be a caged little dove but it appears as if I hit my mark too close to your heart. Not that it is any different with other girls, me being handsome and all.”

Even as he’s saying that, it still didn’t help the embarrassment laced within your being. Revali looked up and down your body. With a sigh, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around your neck. “Why-”

“You looked cold.” Revali turned his head away from you and crossed his arms. Unconsciously, your hand traveled up and grasped the blue fabric. _Was he trying to cheer me up?_ Suddenly, he stood back up and walked to the edge. “I...need to put the targets back up.” With a flap and a fall, he was on his way down to the bottom of the ravine.

True the air _was_ getting a bit nippy. But, as nippy as summer would allow. The beat of your heart against the sky blue fabric made you nervous. Goddess above, you broke every rule in the book your mother forced down your throat. Disobeying her, talking out of turn, and...and...being alone with a man.

Now he has you all riled up. Heart a beating mess, legs still unable to stand. Even the forbidden heat began to worm its way between your legs. Why did freedom from the watch of your mother come with so much confusion. You shook your head. _He probably already has a lady. By the way he talks, maybe two or three._

Even so, why were you so happy?

Revali flew back up on the perch, poised as always. “Now, I heard you had an interest in archery. Perhaps, I feel nice enough to give you a few lessons.”

Your eyes got wide.

Not wide, they fell out of your head.

You jumped up and nodded. “Yes please!” Revali gave a slight chuckle. He put down his own quiver of arrows on the ground beside you. He then went back to the rack and pulled off a bow, plucked it, then put it back in favor of another. He handed it to you.

With gratitude you grabbed it, grabbed an arrow from the quiver, knocked, and released it.

It hit the center of the target in front of you.

You turned around to a jaw-dropped bird. Once he noticed your stare, he coughed. “Well...ummmm...not bad for a first try.”

You giggled. “I sneak out a lot at night and shoot at the archery range. It keeps me sane from all the trials of nobility.” You twirled an arrow in between your fingers. Once Revali didn’t speak for a time, you knocked the arrow again and released in the direction of a further target. This time it didn’t hit the center, but a bit above.

Revali stood behind you and gently touched your arms. The warmth from his breath tickled your ear. Not to mention the pressure on your back. You desperately tried to get ahold of your fantasies. _Focus now Miss (Y/N)..._ “Here, there is a natural updraft in this range. You want to move your arms in this position so the arrow will account for it.” Revali ran his feathery hands to your own. The bow suddenly became harder to hold with your heart beating so fast. Closing his hand over your own, he pulled back with you on your arrow. “Now, release.” The string moved back to its original position, pushing the arrow towards its target.

Direct hit.

“Wow” you said, completely dumbstruck.

Revali leaned back and shrugged. “With a little bit of advice from me, those ‘boys’ your mother was talking about will fall to their knees.” He placed a hand on his hip. “I am surprised though. I didn’t take you for a girl who would disobey her mother like that.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him and held out your arms. “I’m here, aren't I.”

That hint of pink in his cheeks seemed to grow. “O...of course. And I am flattered for you to come and witness my impressive ability. It will be beyond your lifetime to achieve what I could. Not that you can fly, anyways.”

You giggled. “I wouldn’t want to overshadow you anyways. You play the part much better than I could.” The blue bird’s fluster ran full force in his cheeks.

“N..N..naturally...I ummm would definitely...What I mean is...I should change that target!” Revali jumped off of the ledge once more. You watched him as he picked up a new target from the pile and flew up to replace it. He set it on the hook but quickly lost grip, causing the target to fall all the way to the bottom of the rift. Revali gave you a quick side glance before retrieving another one and setting that back on the hook. He then flew back to you, a bit fluffier. His feathers puffed up around him as the pink in his cheeks told of his embarrassment. “You...didn’t see that.” Is all he said.

You giggled at his behavior. “Of course not. The _great_ Revali never misses. Even if it is hooking a target.” At your words, his feathers went back to their normal position. Revali gave them a few brushes. “Naturally, I am the best archer in all the Rito. So that must mean I am also the best target replacer in all the Rito.” He gave you a small smile to which you happily returned. A few seconds passed, then a bit longer. You were somehow trapped in his gaze as much as he was trapped in yours.

A glitter of sunlight in his eyes made them sparkle but, also make him turn away. “It’s almost sunset. We should be heading back.” Your heart sank at his words. Of course, this couldn’t last forever. He knelt down and spread out his wings. “Come now, my little dove. We must return.” You sighed and grabbed his shoulders. Then, you noticed you were too far from the ledge to just dive off and take flight. Was he going to carry you the rest of the way? But, the swirls of air from under his wings caught your attention. It was nearly mystical how he was causing the air to move like-

The swirls of air turned into a roaring updraft as you were launched into the air. You buried your face into the back of Revali’s neck and screamed in fear. Once again, he chuckled at your reaction. Once the updraft ended, you felt suspended in midair. It was like floating. You peered up at Revali who looked at you with an amused smile. You pouted, but only for a second as he dove downwards. Your puffed cheeks turned into a nervous smile. It was fun and fast to fly like this, but also beyond terrifying. Revali was having a grand old time dodging trees and curving around only to switch directions at the last second in order to avoid hitting something. Individual trees were blurred together to make a single curtain of green. Splotches of grey that dotted your vision you assumed were rocks. How could he even see? You swore your heart was racing faster than the speed you were going. The natural wetness in your eyes was pulled out leaving tears behind your speeding mass.

But, it all stopped as he landed delicately on the landing perch. You hopped down onto the wood and he resumed his full height. Admittedly, you were wobbling a bit. Revali took one of your hands to steady yourself. He opened his mouth to say something. Then, closed it in favor of silence. You pouted at him. “You were going to call me a pigeon again, weren't you?” With a pat on your head he responded, “Well...you do look like one.” He then turned to face the last rays of daylight that shone just over the mountains. “So, did you enjoy our little excursion?” You nodded. “Of course, who wouldn’t have the time of their life with the _great_ Master Revali?” you teased. He held down a few chuckles. “You sound like you didn’t enjoy it. Now, what could I do to make it memorable?” He brought a feathered finger to his chin to ponder the question.

You shook your head at his comment. “You made this the most memorable time of my life. I have never felt so free.” Now Revali shook his head. “I know It was grand. I was there. But, maybe not memorable…” Your eyebrows pinched in confusion. You turned away from the setting sun to look at him. Only to not turn fully as his beak pressed against your lips. You blushed and your thoughts became stagnant. Once he pulled away he gave you another of his amused smiles. “There, a lot more memorable now…” Revali leaned up to his normal height and walked to the ledge. “Goodnight, my little dove. I will see you off tomorrow.” He dove off the edge only to twirl upwards towards his house. Then it hit you.

“You are going to make me climb all these stairs?” you called up to him. The only response you received was the faint sound of his laugh.

.

.

.

Even after your mother’s endless lecture about how you will never get married because now you were seen as too scandalous...you still were in the clouds. For the past hour you were tossing and turning in bed. Thinking and dreaming about the blue Rito who absolutely stole your heart. Not to mention, that kiss. It was a kiss with a Rito, so it felt a little strange, sure. But, what was felt with that action had you spinning. His gorgeous eyes and silky soft feathers. Hylia must had crafted him herself. You blushed into your pillow at the thought.

.

.

Yet, when the sun rose, your heart sank. Carles helped gather the last of your things and placed them in the carriage as your father was saying goodbye to the elder. You didn’t want to leave, not after last night. What made it more difficult was that Revali wasn’t around. He promised to see you off today but, he was nowhere to be found. That worry became fear as your father and mother climbed into the carriage. “Come on now! We need to get home before I turn to dust!” Your mother snapped.

You took ahold of the hand extended by Charles and placed your right foot on the step. “Wait!” you heard from behind you. You whipped around to see Revali land...rather ungracefully. He pleaded with his eyes for you to stop. You hopped off the step and ran over to him. Through ragged breaths he said, “I...wanted...to give...you something...It was...harder than...I thought…” Revali held out a beautiful blue and white flower with yellow anthers. You took the delicate flower from his feathered fingers and caressed it. Revali then regained his composure and height. “It is a Silent Princess. A most rare flower. Usually almost impossible to find nowadays, but of course I am amazing enough to acquire one. Thank me now.” You smelled the flower and blushed. “Thank you, Master Revali.” The blue Rito rolled his eyes at the title. He leaned down and kissed your lips once again, making you bubble with happiness. Not even the shrill commands of your mother could ruin this moment. Thankfully, your dad held her back. You will have to thank him later for that.

Revali pulled away and kissed you on your cheek. “When the whole thing with Ganon is over, I guess I can indulge you in a bit more of my splendor.” You giggled. “I would like that.” He placed one more kiss on your cheek before escorting you to the carriage with your screaming mother. “Good luck.” he whispered before flying back to the other Rito that have come to see you off. Reluctantly, you got into the carriage and took your seat next to your scolding mother. But, you simply stared down at the most beautiful flower you have ever seen. Given to you by the most handsome...and most, according to him, perfect man in all of the Rito.

.

.

.

.

.

You sighed as you held up the wilting petals of the Silent Princess. You tried to keep it alive forever...but, everything has its limit. You plucked the few perky petals left and placed them on a silk cloth. Once in place, you folded the cloth over and placed the dedicates between the middle pages of a large book. They might not be as beautiful as they once were. But, you could look at them for much longer and enjoy them until you see him again. You peeked out the window to look at the giant metal bird flying in the air. A flow of blood came to your cheeks. How lucky was it that your room was pointed towards Rito Village? Maybe you could convince your father to take another trip there sometime soon.

You looked back at the rest of the Silent Princess and decided to discard it before the bugs got to it. You reached for the stem when the water rippled. Slightly confused, you tried reaching for it again, only to have the water ripple once more. Was the flower really magic like the tales say? You clutched your hand to your chest. “I’m sorry I plucked some petals from you Mr. Flower...But, I wanted to preserve you beau-teeeeyyyyy” The ground began shaking violently below you. You stumbled and staggered from the tremors. Crawling now, you headed towards the door of your room and wobbled down the stairs.

“Hylia above, what’s happening?” one of the maids said. Your servants grabbed you and tugged you outside. You looked up at the sky. Purple clouds and lightning strikes covered the sky. But, that was only the background to the main proponent of fear. A large snake, pig-looking thing swirled around the castle. The monster screamed a roar of anger, making you cover your ears. Even though the ground stopped trembling, your legs still quivered. You hurried along with your maids to get out of Castle Town. The citizens moved as one large mass down the tiny streets. The large hoard suddenly stopped, making you slam into them. You looked up to see what caused the backup. A large, spider-like machine stood in front of the crowd. Your maids clung to you. “Isn’t that one of Princess Zelda’s machines?” “It’s...going to fight Ganon for us...right?” “Then, why is it looking at us?”

“Run” you said breathlessly. You turned around and began heading back towards the castle. You needed something...a...a bow...yes! “I am going to go get my bow and quivers in the house. Get to safety!” Your maids nodded and split up without protesting. Somehow, you were a bit offended. You took a right turn and a left down the streets as screams and explosions filled your ears. The stack of wooden crates came into your vision. You climbed them and took off a loose roofing tile that was hiding your bow and arrows. You turned to hop down but, something caught your eye. You turned to look at Vah Medoh. Swirls of black and red covered the divine beast. Your blood turned cold. _Maybe he isn’t on there yet…_ More and more miasma wrapped around the bird. _He...he will be fine…_ Squinting, you could see a mass of that miasma forming together. Tears pricked your eyes as a blue light shone from the creature. You gripped your bow so hard that it snapped into two pieces. “REVALI!” Tears filled your vision as you shook.

A rapid beeping sound came from behind you. You turned around quickly to see a guardian towering above you. You pressed your back against the roof. Breathing became hard. Thinking was even more difficult. But, what was worse was in that petrifying fear, you couldn’t move. In the guardian’s red eye, a blue light began to form, then shown at full fury.


End file.
